Quality assurance testing of electronic devices such as Data Storage Devices (DSDs) can include having a human operator confirm a state or condition of an electronic device being testing. For example, an operator testing a Device Under Test (DUT) may need to confirm that a Light Emitting Diode (LED), LED display or Liquid Crystal Display (LCD) displays a particular color or a test pattern. However, such testing can result in the operator missing a failure after repeatedly testing many devices due to an “automatic response” of the operator to repeat a pattern of behavior.